


Love Journey

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris/Leon Endgame, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M is for the Smut., Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pre-RE6 events, Prompt:, Romance, Smut, The Kevin/Leon is one-sided, The Sweetest February, Wedding, and, sunset
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Chris y León llevan ya dos años como pareja. El tiempo es incierto, y cuando llevas una vida tan llena de eventualidades como ambos, cada momento es preciado. Por eso, el Capitán Redfield decide proponerle matrimonio al Agente Kennedy. Planear una boda no debería ser gran cosa, ¿O si?Final de la serie "The Sweetest February".





	1. Globos y Propuestas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta es la última historia de la serie por el mes de febrero, sin embargo, lo más probable es que continue escribiendo sobre estos dos. Dentro de este fanfic de cuatro partes se exploran las tramas que quedaron pendientes, y que por cuestiones de tiempo no pude colocar en diferentes historias (Aunque ganas no me faltaron)
> 
> Espero que les guste. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Chris Redfield jamás se había considerado un hombre romántico. Tal vez cariñoso, lo suficiente para hacer sentir a la otra persona que la quería y le importaba. Sin embargo, dos años y medio después de compartir su vida con León, había despertado _algo_ diferente en él, que en un principio no había logrado identificar.

Aunque cuando cumplieron el primer año juntos, y el regalo que le había hecho al agente era una Magnum idéntica a la que había utilizado en Raccon City durante su primera noche como policía, acompañada de una carta escrita a mano, lo supo. Quería pasar el resto de su vida, sin importar que tan larga fuera, acompañado del dueño de aquellos ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa. Lo que había despertado se podía resumir en una sola palabra: Amor.

Mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca, le era imposible no sentir la ansiedad de la espera. Sin embargo, la paciencia era un atributo que había estado entrenando desde que aquella idea cruzó por su mente. Y finalmente esa noche de febrero, sería el día en el que ejecutaría su _pequeño_ plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

León miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Por fin el presidente le había dado la opción de irse, y estaba recogiendo su portafolio cuando, de pronto, tocaron en su puerta. Era extraño, puesto que era la última persona en esa ala del edificio. Todos habían decidido marcharse antes.

No hubo respuesta, por lo cual cerró el escritorio con llave, y abrió la puerta. Lo que se consiguió en frente lo dejó perplejo; un globo de color azul, con la forma de un signo de interrogación. En el cordón que lo sostenía amarrado a una silla, había un pedazo de hoja blanca impresa “Tómame”

¿Qué clase de chiste era ese?

— ¿Hunnigan? ¿Sigues aquí?

Sus preguntas no tuvieron respuesta alguna. Se veía inofensivo, aunque sumamente perturbador. Debía ser alguna especie de broma de Calvin. _Estúpido Calvin._ Sin embargo, decidió comprobar hasta donde era capaz de llegar la idiotez de su compañero. _Bien dicen que la estupidez humana es infinita. No hay nadie más humano que Calvin._

Cerró su oficina, tomó el globo y su portafolio para salir de ahí en dirección al elevador. Mientras esperaba, revisó su celular encontrándose con un mensaje de Chris. Había salido temprano del trabajo, y ya estaba esperándolo en casa para cenar. Era una de esas noches donde Chris llegaba primero, y hacia una cena digna de todos los dioses. De solo pensarlo su estómago rugió hambriento. Escribió rápidamente _“Llevare el postre entonces”_ y pulsó enviar. El elevador llegó y su mirada inmediatamente se fijó en el espejo del mismo, donde un sobre amarillo estaba pegado.

 _¿Qué carajos…?_ Alguien iba a tener demasiados problemas… Solo que ese alguien, al parecer, era él. Aquel sobre tenía sus iniciales escritas con una pésima caligrafía. Lo tomó con cuidado, percatándose de que ya estaba abierto. Dentro, había media hoja blanca, con dos letras S impresas en ella.

 _Pero, ¿Qué es esta mierda?_ Iba a romperle la nariz a Calvin apenas lo encontrara. Marcó el botón que lo llevaría al estacionamiento, pensando en qué demonios quería decir aquellas letras y el signo de interrogación. Su teléfono volvió a sonar con un texto de Chris, _“No hace falta. Compré el helado que te gusta en donde la señora Chang, ¿Tardaras mucho? Muero de hambre.”_ A pesar de la pequeña molestia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por las torpes bromas de Calvin, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios _, “Auto. Llegaré pronto.”_

El estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío, con la excepción de su automóvil y el del detective Michaels a seis puestos de distancia. Al parecer Calvin no estaba cerca, y dudaba que Michaels estuviera remotamente involucrado. Sacudió la cabeza y entró en su auto. Tal vez haya sido el instinto, pero antes de siquiera encenderlo, echó una ojeada al asiento trasero. Justo como esperaba, había otro sobre dentro.

 _“Así que esto es un juego. Vamos a ver en que quieren terminar entonces.”_ Estiró el brazo, y sacó la mitad de una hoja blanca. Esta, a diferencia de la anterior, tenía más letras en ella. _“C.R.C.G.T”_ ¿Crcgt? ¿Y eso que demonios significaba?

Fuera quien fuera que se había tomado la molestia de hacer eso, ahora tenía toda su atención. Encendió el auto, y fue rápidamente en dirección a su apartamento, buscando con la mirada cualquier otro indicio de algo extraño.

Contaba con las siglas C.R.C.G.T y dos letras S. Tenía que haber un mensaje oculto en alguna parte, aunque descifrarlo sin una vocal era muy complejo.

¿Tendrían que ver los Iluminados con esas extrañas notas? ¿Sería algún tipo de amenaza? Aunque, desde su experiencia, ellos eran menos sutiles al momento de hacer las cosas, ¿Sería un nuevo enemigo? Era algo personal, sin duda. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al edificio hasta que su teléfono sonó avisándole que tenía un mensaje.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y tomó el celular. El remitente era un desconocido, pero el mensaje estaba claro. Solo eran dos letras, una M y una N. Intentó llamar al número, pero sin siquiera sonar una vez, la voz femenina de la operadora le informó que _el número al que está intentando llamar está apagado o fuera del área de servicio._

Tomó aire repetidas veces antes de bajarse del auto. Otro mensaje llamó su atención, y sintió el alivio correr por su cuerpo cuando vio que se trataba de Chris esta vez _“¿Llegaste? Sigo muriendo de hambre.”_ Tal vez el capitán de la BSAA podría ayudarlo a ver algo que no se encontraba a simple vista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chris había terminado de colocar la bandeja con la carne asada sobre la mesa cuando León entró al departamento. Se quitó el delantal de cocinero, dejando a simple vista su ropa para la noche, un cuello de tortuga negro, acompañado de un pantalón de mezclilla beige. Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su rostro al ver al otro ahí de pie, sin embargo, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose al ver el rostro consternado del agente.

— Bienvenido a casa… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Y ese globo?

— Necesito tu ayuda, ven. — Chris secó sus manos, y consternado, se acercó al rubio, tomando asiento a su lado en el sillón.

— Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa?

León puso sobre la mesa de la sala los papeles, las notas y el mensaje de texto que había recibido. Chris lo miraba todo perplejo.

— Muy bien, ¿Esto significa…?

— No lo sé. Desde que salí del trabajo han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Primero, fue este globo. Luego una nota en el ascensor y después, en el auto. Cuando llegue aquí, fue el mensaje. No lo entiendo. No logro entenderlo.

Chris sonrió posando sus manos en el hombro del agente.

— ¿Qué te parece si primero comemos algo, aprovechando que todo está caliente, y luego te ayudo a descifrarlo?

Los ojos azules de León estaban llenos de una fuerte curiosidad. Casi neófita ante los diversos estímulos presentes en la mesita; pero sus instintos más primitivos tomaron control del hombre, enloquecidos por ese olor tan delicioso.

Algo hizo _clic_ dentro de su cerebro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y se dirigió a la mesa junto al más alto. Chris comenzó a picar la carne asada, mientras que León lavaba sus manos para poder ayudarlo.

— El vino está en el refrigerador.

— ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

— No todavía, aún falta para nuestro aniversario. Pero, esta noche será solo por gusto.

León soltó un simple _mmh_ en respuesta, mientras sacaba la botella y buscaba sus respectivas copas. Las colocó en la mesa, y sirvió los vegetales salteados en ambos platos. La comida lucía espectacular esa noche, Chris realmente se había esmerado.

El momento de cenar es el preferido de ambos, aunque nunca lo han comentado en voz alta. Para León, significaba desconectarse del mundo exterior y poder disfrutar de una deliciosa comida en compañía de la persona que amaba, comentando las experiencias del día y relajándose como alguien normal. Mientras, Chris disfrutaba únicamente la compañía de León y a su vez el cómodo silencio de su hogar, otorgándole la paz que tanto necesitaba. La base principal de la BSAA era muy ruidosa diariamente, por los constantes entrenamientos, el despegue de los helicópteros, y ni hablar de la hora de almuerzo.

  * ¿Quieres el postre ahora? — Chris se levantó de la mesa con el plato en la mano, para llevarlo al lavavajillas.
  * Y mientras comemos, puedes ayudarme a resolver ese acertijo.



El capitán solo sonrió, antes de retirar el plato de León de la mesa y adentrarse en la cocina. Sirvió el helado, y asegurándose de que León no estaba mirando, palpó su bolsillo derecho. El pequeño bulto que sintió le calmó un poco. Al regresar a la mesa, León ya se encontraba en el sofá, analizando el contenido de las cartas y el mensaje, acompañado por dos copas de vino.

Ver el rostro tan concentrado del castaño, preocupado por lo que aquellas letras podrían significar, casi hizo que se sintiera culpable. _Casi._ Pero ya había comenzado, y debía ponerle fin.

Puso el envase de cerámica lleno de helado justo frente al otro. León se había quitado el saco para comer, y ahora se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, buscando la mayor comodidad posible.

— ¿Puedes volver a contarme todo? Desde la parte del globo.

León volvió a relatarle a Chris como había sucedido todo, sin escatimar en detalles, y menos en todos los pensamientos que habían recorrido su mente. Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino, y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

— Tal vez esto pueda ayudarte a descifrar el mensaje.

La pantalla se iluminó, y mostró un mensaje de texto sin remitente registrado. Otra vez el mismo número desconocido. Sin embargo, este estaba lleno de todas las vocales que hacían falta: “E, A, A, A, I, I, O, O.”

— Llegó esta tarde. Tampoco entendí a que se refería, pero creo que todo tiene que ver.

— Permíteme. — León le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Chris, y anotó en un papel aquellas vocales. Ahora debía darle sentido a la frase.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — La voz de Chris sonaba ansiosa y pesada, a pesar de que ya se había bebido toda su copa de vino y comía parte del helado.

— Tal vez, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

El tono de voz que usó el castaño solo hizo que los nervios de Chris empeoraran. Era una cualidad única en el muchacho: lograba que él volviera a sentirse un muchacho, tan joven como cuando Barry Burton le había invitado a unirse a los STARS.

— Claro, veamos.

León se había levantado para buscar unas tijeras, y comenzó a recortar todas las letras que estaban a su disposición. Había tomado nota de las que estaban en su buzón de texto, y las de Chris, y ahora tenía un repertorio sobre la mesita de estar, mientras se arrodillaba sobre la alfombra para estar más cerca. El mayor lo miraba fijo, expectante, sintiendo como el corazón poco a poco intentaba salirse de su pecho. _“Es el momento.”_

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Chris pasó del mueble a su lado, y comenzaba a organizar algunas de las primeras letras. T E.

— ¿Estás seguro que es “Te”?

— Tal vez. No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿O sí?

El castaño no le contestó, y dejó que el mayor siguiera. Sirvió otro poco de vino en ambas copas. El helado se derretía sin ser tocado.

— ¿Sabes? — León solo respondió con un “umh?”, indicándole que podía continuar hablando. — Después de que llegaste a mi vida, León, algo cambio.

Tomando un sorbo, sintió sus mejillas arder como una brasa.

— Poco a poco he ido conociendo una parte de mí que no sabía que existía. Una parte de mí que quiere regresar siempre a casa, regresar a ti.

Chris escribió la palabra CON sobre la mesa, y ordenando las otras tranquilamente, como si estuviera pensando en alguna otra combinación posible para las letras que sobraban. León solo observaba en silencio, atento a todas sus palabras y cruzando ambas piernas.

— Y desde ese momento supe que, igual que este mensaje sin vocal alguna, no era nada.

Aquello hizo que los ojos azules de León se humedecieran inmediatamente.

— Creo que ya puedes terminar de armar el mensaje, agente. — La sonrisa de Chris estaba llena de cariño y orgullo en ese momento. Orgulloso de poder compartir ese momento con él, sintiendo un amor avasallante que no cabía en su pecho.

Había ordenado las letras lo suficientemente bien como para darle una pista certera. Al lado de CON, juntó las letras suficientes para crear la palabra CONMIGO. Chris había dejado de hablar, y León solo escuchaba sus pensamientos.

_“Te, Conmigo. No puede ser.”_

Sonrió ampliamente, casi como un niño en la mañana de navidad. Los colores se le subieron al rostro con rapidez, y el corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo zumbando en sus oídos. Sentía incontrolablemente las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos cuando armó la palabra faltante. CASARIAS.

Al terminar, se giró rápidamente para encarar a Chris. Y él ya estaba preparado, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo negro entre sus dedos, abierta, enseñándole un anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo, León Scott Kennedy?

No contestó con una palabra, simplemente se abalanzó sobre Chris, besando cada centímetro de su rostro, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Chris también se sentía feliz. Extremadamente feliz de que el otro hubiera aceptado. Tal vez antes no habría sido un hombre romántico, pero ahora su realidad había dado un giro de 180º,  gracias al hombre que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, y que no dejaba de balbucear cortos _“te amo”_


	2. Amigos y Padrinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tiene otra sorpresa para el agente. Algunos ciclos no han terminado de cerrarse. Algunas emociones comienzan a aflorar entre los invitados.

* * *

Dos días después de la noche de la propuesta, León y Chris se encontraban sentados en el sillón, comiendo el helado que había quedado olvidado en el congelador. A pesar de la emoción por el próximo paso, el menor tenia una duda.

— ¿Alguna vez has planeado una boda?

— Jamás. Pero, Claire ya ha tenido experiencia. Voy a pedirle ayuda a ella… Pero primero, debemos anunciar que ya estamos comprometidos.

 _“Comprometidos”_ León repitió en su mente, sin molestarse en reprimir una sonrisa, mirando el anillo que ahora adornaba su mano derecha. No acostumbraba usar joyas, pero ese anillo de plata era la cosa más hermosa que alguien, jamás, le había regalado. Sobretodo por la banda ónix que recorría el centro, y estaba adornado por sus iniciales, mezcladas con las de Chris, igualmente en plata.  

El mayor se levantó del sillón, y tomó el celular. Lo escuchó planificar un almuerzo con Claire y Steve. Pero, de pronto, también estaba invitando a Jill y Piers, sus compañeros de la BSAA.

Chris lo miraba desde la pequeña isla de la cocina. Sus ojos castaños no se molestaban en filtrar la felicidad que los abrumaba a ambos. Cuando terminó de hablar, León tomó el turno.

— ¿Puedes traerme mi celular, por favor? Está cargando en la cocina.

Apenas un momento después, Chris regresaba con su taza llena de helado y el teléfono del agente en la otra mano. Él lo miró con una ceja alzada, divertido.

— Qué bueno que ese es _mi_ helado favorito.

— Aprendí a que me gustara. Ahora _podría_ ser el helado favorito de los dos. Pero, insisto en que ningún helado es mejor que el de ron con pasas.

León comenzó a pasar por sus contactos, buscando algunas personas que podrían unirse al anuncio. Entre ellos, se encontraban dos de sus mejores amigos.  Estiró las piernas hasta que estuvieron sobre los muslos del mayor, y Chris encendió la televisión.

— Invita a quien quieras a almorzar. Iremos a casa de Claire para hacer una pequeña reunión de barbacoa.

León lo miró fijamente por un instante.

— Espera un segundo… ¿Todos sabían lo que ibas a hacer hace dos días?

La sonrisa culpable de Chris, acompañada de su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, le dieron la respuesta. — Tal vez.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_ **

La tarde había llegado pronto, y ahora se encontraban la puerta de la residencia Redfield-Burnside. Diría que se habría sorprendido de ver ya a todos ahí cuando Claire abrió la puerta, pero, realmente, la sorpresa vino acompañada por la visión de dos rostros que conocía perfectamente, pero no pensaba que vería en ese momento. El corazón latió con fuerza cuando Kevin Ryman y Alexander Kozachenko alzaron el brazo desde el sillón para saludarlo, sonriendo. Él apenas le había escrito a Hunnigan para contarle, ¿Y ya Chris tenia a sus dos mejores amigos en casa de _su_ cuñada? Giró la cabeza para buscar a su prometido, quien entraba con un par de bolsas en los brazos.

— ¿Chris?

— No me digas que pensaste que solo íbamos a sentarnos en la mesa a comer carne asada y ensalada de papas, ¿O sí?

El mayor de los Redfield siempre sabía cómo sorprenderlo. Luego de recibir abrazos de parte de Jill y Claire, y un apretón de manos de Steve, se acercó hasta donde sus viejos conocidos se encontraban. Kevin fue el primero en abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Felicitaciones, Kennedy.

— Muchas gracias, Kevin. —León correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza, sonriendo. — ¿Chris te invitó? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

— Vine a Nueva York por trabajo, de hecho. Me encontré a Chris hace un par de días, y me comentó los planes que tenía. Accedí a trabajar en el cuartel de la BSAA para extender mi estadía, y celebrar hoy con todos.

— ¿Y tú, Buddy? — Sasha le sonrió levemente — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Estoy de vacaciones. Ser profesor y a la vez héroe de guerra tiene sus beneficios.

Los tres rieron. Alexander y León se habían conocido hace un par de años, y se habían salvado la vida. Mutuamente, cabe destacar. Desde que había regresado a los Estados Unidos, mantenían contacto eventualmente, lo que había fortalecido su amistad.

Hunnigan y Piers fueron los últimos en llegar a la casa, con más bolsas y llenando a ambos de felicitaciones. Pronto, Jill decidió que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas para su gusto.

— Pondré algo de música mientras ellos asan la carne. Nivans, es tu turno de lucirte con esas espectaculares margaritas que sabes hacer.

Piers asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. León se percató como la mirada de Sasha no se despegó ni un segundo del teniente.

— Hasta donde tengo entendido, sus margaritas son muy buenas. Podrias preguntarle que más sabe hacer.

Alexander se sonrojó fuertemente, pero no dijo o hizo algo. Simplemente ignoró el comentario de León. Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, y cada momento era una celebración. Claire se dedicó a recordar algunos de sus momentos más especiales con Chris y León con Hunnigan y Steve, arrancando uno que otro mohín de parte de su esposo.

Las margaritas no paraban de salir de la cocina, mientras que Chris, Barry y Jill se centraban en asar las carnes riendo y contando historias, Piers y Sasha se estaban haciendo cada vez más cercanos.

Sin embargo, en la pequeña mesa de madera, la conversación de Kevin y León se tornaba más íntima.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, León.

— Me quedó muy claro cuando lo dijiste la quinta vez, tomando la séptima margarita. Y, nuevamente te digo, que lo aprecio mucho.

— No, no. No es un feliz solo por cortesía… Estoy feliz porque él te hace todo lo feliz que yo no pude.

León estaba incomodo con esa conversación. Un trago más a su copa y sonrió levemente.

— No era nuestro momento. Pero estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien más. Sigues siendo muy atractivo.

Kevin soltó una carcajada amarga, sin embargo, prefirió no continuar con esa conversación. — Gracias.

Los presentes fueron incapaces de detectar la amargura ahí, y solo se unieron a la risa. Chris y Barry llegaron a la mesita con toda la carne en bandejas, mientras Hunnigan y Claire aparecían con panes y algunas salsas. Entre risas, Piers y Buddy llegaron con dos jarras de margaritas. Si todos lograban salir de esa casa caminando por sus propios pies, iba a ser un logro.

La comida transcurrió animadamente, todos compartiendo y conociéndose un poco más. Hunnigan estaba muy interesada en el trabajo administrativo de la BSAA, e incluso bromeaba con cambiar de bando. Jill y Barry estarían encantados de recibirla. Alexander, Claire y Steve compartían algunas ideas sobre la próxima conferencia de TerraSave.

Cuando llegó el tema de la boda, Claire tomó el liderazgo de la conversación.

— Esta comida, aparte de ser una forma de unir a los miembros más cercanos, también es el momento donde los novios escojeran a sus padrinos de boda. Uno cada uno. Yo me encargare de todos los detalles con ellos, y tendrán un casamiento maravilloso.

La ilusión en la voz de Claire hizo que el corazón de Chris se derritiera un poco. Miró al castaño a su lado, y el océano azul se encontró directamente con la mirada castaña de su prometido. Las emociones estaban particularmente sensibles, y el exceso de margaritas no ayudaban mucho. El primero en hablar fue Chris.

— Bueno, mi decisión ya la había tomado, cuando me lo comentaste anteriormente. — Al ver el rostro anonadado de León, se apresuró. — Fue algo que salió de improvisto. Como sea, quisiera otorgarle este honor a Piers. — El joven teniente se atragantó con un trozo de carne, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente.

— ¡Este es el más grande honor, Capitán! No voy a fallarle, se lo prometo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, menos Barry, quien apenas emitió un sonido.

— Voy a tener unas palabras contigo luego, Redfield. — Chris rodó los ojos, sin acotar nada más.

— ¿Y tú, León? — Claire le tomó la mano. Ella sabía un poco de la historia de él con Kevin, aunque aún desconocía varios detalles. Su apoyo sería fundamental.

— Calvin no es una opción fiable. Y quisiera aprovechar esta ocasión para pedirle formalmente a mi compañero Alexander, que él sea mi padrino. Nuestra experiencia en Eslavia, y los años siguientes han sido muy importantes para mí; ¿Aceptarías ser mi padrino de bodas, Buddy? — La mirada de Kevin estaba centrada en un punto lejano, ajeno a la elección de León.

— Jamás podría negarme si me lo pides así. — Rió animadamente, alzando su copa.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora que sabemos quiénes son, los necesitaré en breve. —Aún en un momento tan personal, Claire no dejaba atrás sus formalidades.

La elección de padrinos había sido todo un éxito, y la comida los había dejado a todos satisfechos. Sin embargo, el momento de la retirada había llegado, y entre risas, cada invitado fue saliendo de la residencia, despidiéndose con una felicitación y la promesa de encontrarse pronto.

— Yo también me retiro, chicos. — Habló Kevin en voz baja, sin hablar realmente con nadie, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. León abrió la misma, mientras Chris, Claire, Jill y Steve recogían los platos y organizaban el desorden ocasionado por todos los invitados.

— Te acompaño hasta la salida, ¿Seguro que llegaras a tu hotel?

— No tienes nada de que preocuparte. — Habló con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta, y el mayor extendió su mano para estrecharla con el otro.

León accedió sin dudarlo, y en apenas segundos, Kevin ya lo tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, que el menor no se atrevió a corresponder esta vez. Besó su frente con cariño, y se separó. Se quedó perplejo, de pie frente a él. Kevin no había dejado de quererlo… Pero el tiempo ya había pasado, y ahora se encontraba andando sobre un camino que no tenía intenciones de cambiar.

— Nos veremos, León. Tomaste la mejor decisión. Disfruta del resto de tu noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el primer capitulo? Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo. Saludos <3


End file.
